Ying and Yang: A SasuHina Fic
by elementalinfinity
Summary: Tells of the story of Sasuke and Hinata, and the tragedy that befalls their love.
1. Prologue

_Their First encounter_

_"Hinata!! Don't die on me damnit!!" I screamed through bitter tears as I held her bloody form against my chest, which was heaving violently. "We've been through so much, how could you leave me like this?!?!" My words came out in desperate sobs, barely tangible from the mixture of pain and anger. Without hesitation, I looked around the panicked enviornment around me, red pupils dashing from face to face, trying to recognize a medic nin, which Hinata desperately needed. "Where the hell are those bastards when you need them?!?!" At this point, a mixture of desperation, fear, anger, and panic filled my insides, giving me the courage to look down upon her. Hinata's frail figure was covered in cuts and bruises, some still bleeding, some already caked with blood. Her lips were bloodstained, and a steady crimson trickle dripped from the corner her mouth down her cheek and onto the ground. From half-open eyes, I could see her grey pupils looking weakly at me, saying all that her mouth was incapable of. She then closed her eyes and coughed slightly, augmenting the amount of blood from her mouth a little. Past those eyes I suddenly saw something I hadn't remebered in years, and eventhough she wasn't speking, I could hear Hinata's voice in my ears. "Sasuke," she spoke softly and delicately, "do you remember when we first met? Do you remember where we where and how beautiful it was?. Her tone lightened a little and I swore I felt her touch on my cheek "Remember how you were crying?"_


	2. For Honor

For Honor

Hugging my knees against my chest, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at my surroundings. The sky was painted orange, streaked with hues of pink and purple, and by the colors, I judged it was late afternoon. A soft breeze blew my dark bangs across my face, the ends brushing my cheeks. Past my bangs I could see my scraped knee, bleeding slightly and consumed by a small stinging sensation, which I reckoned, was from the dirt. I let out a small sigh, and then looked up at the pine I was leaning up against. "I really shouldn't have climbed that tree, at least not until I was ready..." I stopped and laughed a little at myself. "First I fall out of a tree and now I am talking to myself?" Behind me, a tiny voice giggled softly. Without a second thought, I turned and faced the pine, scanning the surrounding bushes and shrubs.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

I asked out loud, drawing a kunai from my leg pouch and holding it in front of me, in a defensive stance. The giggles continued, this time moving in a linear pattern around me until suddenly they just stopped. Confused, I turned left and right several times, in quick succession until my gaze met a pair of moons from behind a tree. From behind a pine she emerged, a girl about my age with skin as pale as snow and grey, pupil-less eyes. She wore a navy blue yukata whose sleeves were too long for her, and a pair of sandals that hid behind the crane pattern on it. Raven locks of pin straight hair fell on her forehead, creating a great amount of contrast against her eyes. Her mouth spread into a tiny, friendly smile and with it came a tiny voice. "Hello. What's your name?" she asked as she brought her sleeves up to her chin. Unable to reply, I stood there for a moment until reality kicked back in and words formed in my mouth. I finally replied "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. And You?" Bringing her hands down to adjust her Obi she replied "Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga" Hinata stood there and observed my reaction to her name, which was little to none, and became slightly offended. "An Uchiha? Hmm, I'm not at all impressed..." she replied in a sarcastic tone as she grabbed a nearby twig and began doodling on the ground. I became aggravated by her tone, and without thinking it twice, replied. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, son of the leader of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku Uchiha. I suggest you behave more like you're supposed to and show me some respect." She stopped doodling to look up at me with a slight frown, straightened up, and developed a small scowl as she replied. "Oh, so the little boy who was crying a minute ago is now going to bark orders at people?" Hinata asked in a sarcastic tone as she put her hands on her hips. Suddenly, a deep voice called out from behind her, making Hinata turn on her heel.

"Hinata!" the voice called from a distance, the name echoing in the forest. Instantly her hands dropped from their overconfident stance at her hips and fell behind her, and with that her whole being changed. Hinata's breaths became softer and quicker, her eyes stopped sparkling, and her complete being changed, her essence becoming much colder than before. Foolishly, I thought that her change in essence was because of me, so I let out a triumphant 'humph' as I turned on my heel. But before turning completely, I noticed someone else staring at me intently, with a look that could kill. Little by little, I turned again to face Hinata and instead was met with a look of complete disgust. "An Uchiha, more specifically Sasuke Uchiha. A complete mockery of one of the great families of Konoha…" He paused, looked at Hinata, and continued addressing me "Whatever business it is you have with my daughter, I suggest it ends now, before things get out of hand." Hiashi's gaze shifted from me to Hinata's direction, who was trembling in fear at the sight of her father. "And as for you, you know better than to speak to such people, Hinata. You are the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, you should not be talking to such filth." Hiashi's words were dipped in poison, and somewhere deep within me anger began to build. I couldn't explain it, but it wasn't so much for what he had said about me, but for Hinata, who out of respect hadn't said even word. The great Hyuuga turned once more in my direction and asked "What business do you have with my daughter?". Taken aback, I opened my mouth, but no sounds were able to come out of it. "Speak, boy!" barked Hiashi at me. "Speak! Or do you not know how?" At that point I couldn't take it. A mixture of fury, anger, and pain had built up within me, and I could feel my fists clenching at my sides. Hiashi's look altered from hate to anger as he brought up a hand and opened a palm in front of him. And what happened next even I couldn't believe.


	3. Blood Fight

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my son or you will lose that hand!"

That voice. That voice was all too familiar to me. Fugaku Uchiha was now present.

"Sasuke! Get behind me now!" barked my father at me, which was followed by my all too obedient response of doing so. In the process, I caught a glimpse of Hinata. She was terrified. I could tell by the look in her eyes, a look that was so cold I could almost feel it.

"Who do you think you are talking to Uchiha?" bellowed Hiashi. "You do not have the authority to test me! How dare you?!." Fugaku replied calmly and sternly. " Apparently Hiashi, you must have forgotten who I am. Have you forgotten all of your failures against me?"

Fury rose within the Elder Hyuuga as he activated his Byakugan, then stood in the well-known combat stance. Before me, my father let out a deep laugh, when suddenly this ominous feeling consumed the atmosphere before me. I knew this pressure around me, yet I couldn't place it….. What was it?

And that's when it hit me. It was hatred.

But not any kind of hatred, a hatred that was so strong it ran through his veins. So strong that it nearly knocked me to my feet. I looked up at my father's figure looming before me, and for the first time in my life, I was terrified by his presence.

I felt dazed. Everything around me was spinning and quickly losing focus. I felt myself stumble a few times before my father's voice was heard.

"Sasuke! Look away!"

I shook my head a couple of times to bring myself back to consciousness. My father was using a rather deadly technique, I had just nearly become a victim of it. Peering past my father's shoulder, I spotted Hinata, hiding behind a tree. At that moment, I felt myself consumed by a strange urge. An urge to protect her. To hold her against my chest and tell her that everything would be okay. But why? Had she not insulted me a while ago?

I forgot about all that and just went for it, running as fast as my legs would take me. I was resolute on reaching her side, and nothing was stopping me. Until Hiashi Hyuuga decided to block my path.


	4. Gut Instinct

_At that very moment instinct told me to get as low to the ground as physically possible. And get low I did and not a second too soon! Fugaku dashing across the field jumped over Sasuke kunai in hand ready for combat, though as his father moved Sasuke couldn't help but notice how graceful each stride his father took was. Barely a blade of grass disturbed as stepped above it and that's when it hit Sasuke, moments after his father had passed over him a gush of wind so strong as to threatening his very limbs to collapse blew past Sasuke. Fugaku had been moving so fast that even the wind had trouble catching up to him. _

"_Sasuke! Get the girl and get out of hear! It is not safe for you two to be here!" He commanded. With a nod Sasuke dashed as quickly as those limbs of his could take him, jumping in and out and over flying shuriken and kunai. He was running so fast and so far yet the more he ran the farther it seemed for her to be as if he was stuck in some sort of….._

"_Genjustu Release!" Sasuke yelled, and with that Sasuke's world seemed to come back to him. But for how long was he in that genjustsu and what happened while he was incoherent. He thought back to when he could have possibly been put under the spell of a genjutsu and he realized. The moment that the world started getting hazy was when Hyuuga blocked his path from Hinata. He was now getting closer and closer. When he reached her he saw her battle worn clothes, as if she had participated in the battle, but for how long was he under that spell? _

"_Sasuke! Get her out of here Damnit!" Yelled Fugaku, at least he was sure that wasn't part of the spell. When he looked down at Hinata He couldn't help but to feel sorry for the young girl, who was sitting against the tree holding her bruised legs with a look on her face that was in shock. A waterfall of crystal glass tears flowed from her eyes and she looked up at him, almost in disbelief that he was even standing in front of her. Sasuke knelt down beside and and put his hand on her shoulder. _

"_As long as I'm with you and you stay by my side I will not let harm befall you." Sasuke said as he looked into her glossy white eyes. Right than Sasuke knew what he had to do, he followed his gut instinct and pulled her over his shoulder. The next minute he ran into the heart of the battle._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"_Fugaku! It's been a long time since we had a chance to show who will triumph in a fight between you and me." Hiashi said._

"_Yeas Hiashi but remember who the victor was in each occasion. Who bowed down and admitted defeat!"_

"_We were children and besides, I was weak and a fool. Allot has changed since than and the hatred I had for you grew over the years and has become the fuel to my power. Your are a fool to challenge me now, and if you so decide to you will see why."_

_Fugaku looked around and noticed sasuke running towards Hinata. "Sasuke! Get her out of hear now!" He yelled. Never leaving notice of Sasukes presence Fugaku kept a close eye on Hiashi. Only though countless encounters did Fugaku know that as long as Hiashi gets his way he does not care what happens to those who fall in between. _

_There eyes locked, as they waited on the other to to begin combat, though Hiashi had no idea what Fugaku had planned. Fugaku smirked and Hiashi felt chills. Hiashi dashed in Kunai in hand in a full sprint towards Fugaku, though fugaku didn't move a muscle. _

_(What could he be up to?) Thought Hiashi._

_Hiashi was now within arms length of Fugaku and he still had that smirk on his face except this time it was turned into a dull smile. In that instant Fugaku sensed an immense chakra heading directly towards him, he was stupefied as to how he didn't realize it's presence before. Itachi emerged in a blink of an eye directly in between Fugaku and Hiashi Kunai in hand, and he slashed at Hiashi. Hiashi's barley had a moment to move. As the blade of the kunai sliced through the air it made a whisteling sound. Hiashi heard the slicing of his hair and felt the tip of the weapon scratch his thought. Hiashi realized that within an inch of a second later he would have lost his life._

_Hiashi jumped back to a safe distance to where he had both Itachi and Fugaku in his sights. "So, your still up to your old tricks Fugaku, Uchihas still don't fight alone." _

"_You lost your touch Hiashi, I would have been no where near that close to beheading you when we were younger, your making this easy on purpose."_

"_We will see Fugaku, We will see."_

* * *

_Though carrying someone else Sasuke was still able to run at just below a full sprint towards the battle. He felt every tendon and muscle tissue in his legs working like a steam engine. _

"_WAIT! WHY ARE WE GOING INTO THE BATTLE?" Hinata Yelled._

"_Trust me, I know what I am doing." Sasuke said in a soothing voice, when honestly Sasuke had no idea what he was doing. He only knew that his gut was telling him to move toward the battle, and no matter what he did, he knew that he wouldn't be able to ignore it._

_Sasuke was now running as fast as he could towards the seen of battle when he noticed something strange. There was another chakra in the mist of the fighting. He sensed a chakra very familiar and very similar to his own except he could tell that it was strongest of all three that he sensed. He doesn't know what urged him but he pushed himself to go faster, to push himself harder than he has ever been pushed or tried pushing for. _

_As Sasuke neared the battle, he was able to make out three figures in all the smoke in the air. He kept on pushing till he felt like his lungs were about to collapse. Why was Sasuke so eager to get to the battle. What was his plan?_


	5. Final Moment

_As Sasuke neared the scene of battle he could make out three figures instead of the two that were there previous to the Genjustu. Though he was familiar with the chakra of the third person he wasn't able to make out who it was. _

_At that moment Hinata started wiggle in his arm and hitting his back, due to her sudden movements Sasuke was thrown off balance and fell straight to the ground!_

"_What is the matter?" Sasuke asked._

_WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING INTO BATTLE? Why are you trying to throw your life away?" Exclaimed Hinata still with those crystal tears from before. _

_Sasuke hadn't noticed earlier exactly how beautiful Hinata was until that moment. With Hinata So close to him. He had another urge that he has never felt in his life, the urge to take her by the hand and just pull her close and that's what he did. _

"_What are you doing?!?!" She half yelled half wined._

_As he held her close he was able to feel the warmth of her body from underneath her clothes. It felt somewhat relaxing and thrilling. "Look, trust me, as crazy or insane as this looks you will not be harmed I swear on my life and on my clan as an Uchiha that you will be safe. I Promise on my life." He Said, and with that he pulled himself away from her and knelt down facing the other way. He looked at her and gave her a reassuring Smile as in come on hop on it'll be fun. As She looked at him she was hesitant on the idea but she felt comfortable and safe with Sasuke. As in every thing would be alright as long as he was by her side. She looked him in his eyes and smiled, he smiled back and she climbed up onto his back. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. As he began running She felt an overwhelming feeling of comfort with him and decided this was the right move. With no longer a doubt in her mind she looked forward to the upcoming event with courage and hope, hope that everything would be fine. Than she realized that this was her father and she quickly started shaking with fear. Sasuke felt her tremble and looked back and said, "Don't worry, I got you." _

* * *

_As he looked down the field he was able to see both Fugaku and Itachi, looking back to a few seconds ago where he had almost lost his life to his carelessness. He thought to him self that he had to be more careful and cunning if he was to win this fight. Than at that very moment he felt two more strong chakras heading there way and he noticed that The two Uchihas also were looking in the direction of the Chakras He Took advantage of there momentary lack of focus and charged in. While doing so he started manipulating his hands with chakra seals, he was running in closer and still they didn't turn around. He got about 15 feet away when a hand shot out from the ground and grabbed his foot. _

"_Kage Bunshino Jutsu!"(Shadow Clone Jutsu) Yelled Itachi! Suddenly four replicas of Itachi appeared surrounding Hiashi and closing in for the blow. Suddenly Hiashi rotates his body and with this rotation a large amount of chakra engulfs the surrounding area creating a large ball of rotating air throwing the four shadow clones away making them disappear in a puff of smoke but not before one of them landed a blow on Hiashis lower back. Which sent him kneeling to the floor in pain. At that point both Fugaku and Itachi rushed in on both sides. Than Fugaku jumos into the middle and Itachi jumps over him ending up directly above Hiashi. Almost as if right on time the two chakras emerged in the cloud of smoke directly in between the two on coming forces.. Hiashi was surprised to see Hinata on Sasukes back, and the sudden appearance of the two made Fugaku and Itchi stop dead in there tracks._

"_What ARE you doing!!! Why have you not escaped? Why are you interfering?" Yelled Fugaku. _

_Sasuke kneels down and lets Hinata off his back. Than Hinata stands facing Hiashi while Sasuke does the same facing his brother and his father. And in unison they yell out._

"_What Are you doing? What is the reason for this fighting? Your both part of the Same Village and your both very well respected! Why go so low as to fight your comrades! What will you get out of this!" _

"_But Sasuke-"Fugaku exclaims almost as in he was scared of his son. Itchi only sat there staring at his younger brother in disbelief. _

"_Father, There is no reason for you three to act like …. Like children! Training is one thing but this is unbelievable!" Sasuke Yelled._

"_Yes and father you are Hiashi of the Hyuuga Clan, is there any reason why you would put your pride aside just to fight for mere revenge?" Proclaimed Hinata._

"_You insolent-"Hiashi Yelled. _

"_No father im not the insolent one, you are, with your revenge plots and your attempts to always find what benefits you. Tell me father What benefit do you get out of this. It Didn't seem that you were winning anyways." Hinata Said With a look of pure excitement. She had never once stood up to her father but somehow being with Sasuke gave her the courage to do so._

_As Hinata looked at her father she could see the veins in his face pulsating as if they wanted to tear out of his flesh. She could see the anger in his eyes and the muscles in his jaw as he was grinding his teeth in a sawing motion. Hiashi looked at Hinata, than Sasuke, than Fugaku and Itachi. He stared at them menacingly than looked at Hinata._

"_Lets go Hinata." Said Hiashi, and with that he turned away and started walking down the field. Hinata Turned to smile at Sasuke and he smiled back. Than she started skipping down the field until Hiashi looked back at her, after that she started walking with her head down._

_Sasuke couldn't do anything but to laugh at himself and just admire her. He turned around to look at his father and brother. Itachi just poked him in the forhead and walked away, while his father just sat there looking at him in admiration. Fugaku grabs Sasuke and gives him a hug. _

"_I'm proud of you son. Lets go home." Fugaku said. Sasuke looked up at his father and nodded in agreement, than they started walking the opposite way. Sasuke couldn't help but just think, _

_(Will I Ever Meet Her Again?) He Smiled and enjoyed the moment. _

"_Till the next time, Beuatiful Hinata, HInata of the Hyuuga Clan."Sasuke Wispered to himself._

_To be Continued………_

_Till Their Next Encounter, What adventures are they to expect on :_

_SUDDEN Death, Love Sheds Tears of Blood._

_Thank you….. Cloud._


	6. Sudden Death Ch 1 Embarrassing Moment

_SUDDEN Death, Love Sheds Tears of Blood._

_Ch. 1 Embarrassing Encounter_

This story starts off on a bright sunny day with an extravagant sunlight beaming down On Sasukes face through window. The cloudless clear blue sky with a variation of hues and pinks from the early morning sun in the distance behind the v formation of countless Ducks, shown a beautiful sunrise had occurred. Sasuke couldn't help but to wake up to see the brightly lit sky and had to put his hand over his eyes.

"So bright? So Beautiful, I hope that this turns out to be a great day for me."

Sasuke gets up and goes to take a shower. Something about a good morning shower, with the streams of warm water hitting his face enlightened him. As he stepped out of the shower feeling even better than before he heard a knock on his door. He quickly jumped out of the shower put a towel on over his waist and walked to the door. He peaked through the eye hole and saw no one so he started to walk to the bathroom. By the time he got to the door of the bathroom he heard another knock at the door. This time he was alert, and peaked through the eye hole again. This time there was a figure standing outside of the door with a white mask on, normally worn by the Anbu Black Ops. As he opens the door he does it slowly not knowing to expect. When he completely opened the door the Anbu member was gone and at the floor of the doorstep was a scroll. He picked up the scroll and closed the door, than suddenly he noticed someone standing at the door. "ITACHI!" Yelled Sasuke, And his eyes suddenly morphed into his Sharingan. He swung the door open and posed himself ready for battle. As he did that he let the towel go and looked in front of him. All he saw was a Figure that unmistakenly looked like the Hyuuga Child Hinata.

As she was sitting there at the door way she noticed first that his face was morphed into a face that showed much hatred and a killing intent was definitely felt by Hinata, than she noticed something falling. It was a towel, Sasuke must have just gotten out of the shower and there he was with his muscle bound body and wet sleekish black hair posed there completely naked. She immediately started to blush and turned away.

"Um Sasuke? Are you forgetting something?" Said Hinata.

"What?" Said Sasuke Confused, than he looked down and basically yelped from embarrassment. He closed the door quickly and yelled "I'LL BE RIGHT OUT!"

As Sasuke ran to the bathroom he felt so hot, like the blood on his face was boiling. He looked at himself in the mirror thinking (how could he be so stupid!) He quickly got dressed and walked back to the door and opened it. There she was, still standing there with that same blush, that incredibly beautiful blush. Sasuke couldn't help but to be amazed at just how beautiful she was. Her elegant long black hair with her beautiful grey eyes.

"Did…. Did you get your mi… mi… mission Sasuke?"

"Mission? What mission?" As Sasuke said that he looked on the floor, and sure enough there it was. The scroll that he picked up before. He picked it up and as he did so he read,

"A Class Mission Assigned By Tsunade" Sasuke Read Aloud.

He quickly opened up the scroll and the scroll read:

Sasuke Uchiha Of The Uchiha Clan.

You are to infiltrate Sound Country and keep survelance on their leader. We have very reliable information putting their leader in the same area and building as the Akatsuki Members who raged the Village of Konahagakure. You are to keep a watcheful eye and track his every movement, to make sure that he is not in league with the Akatsuki. This will be a dangerous missionso I Have Selected a two man team. I have given you a Medical Ninja to accompany you. Normally I would only send one for this Mission but I felt that it is too dangerous a mission to go alone so assigned Hianata Hyuuga Of the Hyuuga Clan as your assist. Come to my office for further briefing on this mission.

Tsunade

"I see…." Said Sasuke. "Well Lets get a move on Hinata. We must go to see Tsunade-sama immediately."

"Hai!"


	7. Sudden Death Ch 2 Academic Achievement

Sudden Death: Love Sheds Tears Of Blood.

Ch. 2 Academic Achievement

Sasuke and Hinata walked down the hall way in complete silence, due to to the unusual occurrence that happened earlier. Hinata just couldn't help herself but to think back to the image that was frozen in her mind. As they left the building they noticed the air smelled like cinnamon and spice, and everything nice, which made them both smile and continued on your way. Though they walked at a steady pace Sasuke noticed that time still moved by too slowly, and he realized that there were so many things running across his mind. He stopped himself from his stray thoughts due to the fact that the only thoughts he had were of her, Hinata Hyuga. He pushed them out of the way but they just kept coming back. Why was he thinking of her so much, why was she even on his mind?

He looked back to the time when they were in the academy......

Flash Back:

"Sasuke!" Yelled Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"Why does it matter?" He asked.

"No reason just thought I would be nosy and bother you." Naruto replied.

Sasuke couldn't help but to look at Naruto as in he wasn't even there, Naruto had just beaten him in getting the bells from Kakashi for the first time ever. Like he actually had strategy. Sasuke couldn't help but admire Naruto for his growth and tapped Naruto on the shoulder and walked away.

"What was that for?" Asked Naruto.

Sasuke didn't reply,and just kept walking thinking to himself.

Sasuke was so lost in thought that he found himself walking with out a destination. He caught himself wandering off as he walked and shook his head to regain control. As he did that he hit his head on something and fell to the floor. As he fell he heard a small giggle and footsteps. He hit the ground hard with a !!thud!!

"He he!" He heard that same soft giggling again. He stood up rubbing his rear and looked around. Now he knew why that person would be laughing at him.....

He was in the girls dressing room.

He looked for a way out but found no door, so he had no choice but to walk around and look for it.

"Hello?" He said, "Is anyone there?"

Sasuke kept walking looking to see where the laughter may have come from. As he turn a corner he found himself face to face with Hinata, less than an inch away. Sasuke could feel the warmth of her body on his skin and he could feel her breath through the pores of his shirt.

"We really gotta stop meeting like this, it's starting to become a pleasure." Sasuke whispered.

"He he, well than you have to stop wandering around into the girls dressing room. Guys really shouldn't be in here Sasuke. You could get in trouble and -" Sasuke cut her off by putting a finger to her lips,

"Do you remember the day we met? The day our fathers battled and we stood up to them?" He asked, and Hinata nodded.

"I've always wanted to see you again, and tell you how I felt. Why are you so beautiful Hinata?"

"WHAT?" She exclaimed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Surprised by Sasukes remark Hinata attempted to step back but found Sasukes hands gripping her wrist softly.

"Sasuke what is this?" She asked.

Sasuke didn't answer, and just stared into her eyes, Her eyes that were white with a shade of violet and Grey. Her pale light skin that just seemed so soft. He took his hand away from her wrist and put it to her face. With both hands caressing her soft skin, he looked down to her lips. Sasukes mouth began to water and he licked his lips. Hinata began to blush a crimson red so bright that her entire face changed color. This made Sasuke giggle a little, though his attention did not stray. He just stared at her lips and imagined himself kissing them. By now Sasukes hands began trembling with excitement as his body began to sweat, his heart beat increased dramatically and his breathing grew deeper and faster. Hinata inched closer to Sasuke and felt his warm breath against her neck as he moved his face to where his nose was touching her neck. As she felt his breathing she felt warm inside and slowly her temperature began to rise. She could feel herself getting aroused in the heat of moment, and she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him close till they were completely touching. Sasuke started to kiss her neck and move up with each kiss. As he did so Hinata began to lick her lips and bite them. She started combing his hair with her finger tips. Sasukes hands went from her face to the bottom of her waist. Than he slowly pulled away from her till he could look her in her eyes. He slowly went in to kiss her lips. And as he was milometers away from doing so,

"OMG!!!! Hinata and Sasuke? This Cannot Be!"

Sasuke and Hinata Quickly pulled away from each other and looked around to see who ruined there moment.

"I give you props Hinata, Me and Sakura have been after him for years. Ha ha" Laughed Ino.

"Its NOT what it seems!" Yelled out Hinata, embarrassed that she has been caught in this situation. Sasuke just stood there saying nothing. He looked up at Hinata in dis belief that she just denied what had just happened. He couldn't stand it anymore and walked away, Hinata noticed the look that he had given her and tried to stop him from leaving but didn't know what to do or say.

"I Think you messed that one up!" Ino Exclaimed, as she moved out of the way for Sasuke to pass by. Ino was looking at Sasuke as he walked by and noticed that he was looking at her, fist tightened, and a look of complete hate on his face. Ino immediately regretted that comment and looked down at her feet.

Hinata just couldn't take it and ran off beating Sasuke to the door tears falling from her eyes. Sasuke stopped in his tracks shocked that she had been crying, ashamed of himself he just kept walking on down the hall.

Present :

As they headed down the street to the Hokage's building Sasuke now remembered why they had stopped talking and that this would be the first time he has been with her since that day. Sasuke was amazed as to how he still had these feelings being that it has been three years.

Once they got to the door Sasuke let Hinata in first and followed after her. When they reached the door to the Hokage's room, Sasuke stopped her from Knocking. He stepped in front of her and looked her in her eyes. He gazed deeply into her eyes till he almost became lost in it. He started to feel the same wetness in his mouth from that day. He quickly shook and regained control of his feelings.

"I Apologize." He said.

"Excuse me?" She Replied.

"I apologize for that day in the girls dressing room. I was wrong for walking out on you. I should have known it was just a reaction."

Hinata just stared at him and began moving her lips trying to say some thing. "Dont say anything, I'm just doing this because I felt bad about hurting you and vow to never do it again." Sasuke Said, than knocked on the door, and he heard "Come IN!" From the inside. He opened the door and walked into the room. Hinata just stood there feeling so relieved and confused at the same time. She felt tears come to her eyes and wiped them away Quickly. She than put herself together and stepped into the room herself.


	8. Sudden Death Ch 3 Mission Briefing

Sudden Death: Love Sheds Tears Of Blood

Ch 3 Mission Briefing

"Ah good, you've arrived Sasuke." Said Tsunade, " I'm sure you read the Scroll?"

"Yes I have. This is an A Class Mission though, I'm only a Chunin." Said Sasuke.

"Ah, but you are Sasuke Uchiha, The sole Survivor of The Massacre and The Last remaining Sharingan we have. You have capabilities that others do not and will not. And paired with the Byakugan. Hm well that seems to be a very good match for a reconnaissance mission." Explained Tsunade.

Sasuke smirks and looks over at Hinata entering the room, "Ah so you finally come." Said Tsunade.

"Hai, reporting for duty Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke could tell that something was troubling her. She was to serious. Sasuke looked at the hokage and noticed that she was studying Hinata. So She Noticed, he thought to himself.

"This is the deal, You are to travel down the path leaving the village as if nothing was happening and if anyone ask you guys are on a D Class trying to find a cat, they may not believe you but stick to it." She stopped to take a breather and looked at me than Hinata and continued.

Sasuke and Hinata were now at the Village gates ready to depart, they both looked around and noticed no one looking. "This is too easy." Sasuke thought to himself. As They started to walk out of the village a large puff of smoke appeared in front of them. Not knowing what to expect Both Hinata and Sasuke activated there Eye Jutsu and waited as the cloud of smoke cleared.

"Cough Cough! They really should find another way for us hounds to appear."

Said the mysterious voice. Sasuke quickly recognized the voice and waved Hinata to calm down. Sasuke started to laugh to himself.

"Pakkun, you should think before you do that again, you could have lost your life." Said Sasuke.

As the Cloud of smoke disappeared out of it emerged a small little dog.

Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh at himself. "You seemed so much bigger when I was younger, what happened?"

"Nice to see you too Sasuke, It's been a long time." Said Pakkun.

In midst of there conversation Someone placed there hand on Sasuke's Shoulder. Sasuke Instantly went from cool to completely intent on killing and swung around, "CHIDORI!" Using His secret weapon Sasuke spun around only to get his wrist caught and knees kicked in from the back to where he was completely on his knees. Sasuke growled in anger and tried to stand up.

"DON'T" Said the figure sternly, and so serious and frightful were the words that it made Sasuke stop in his tracks. Sasuke looked up only to see spiky white hair and a Konaha Headband on the figures forehead covering the right eye. Sasuke immediately felt incredibly stupid!

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sasuke said Quickly, embarrassed at his blatant attempt to protect himself that had failed. Sasuke could here Hinata Laughing in the back ground and realized he was the only one that didn't notice his Sensei.

"Foolish move releasing your Sharingan Sasuke, If you would have kept it activated you would have noticed me the moment I showed up. Hinata already went through this training with her father so she made sure to keep it activated even though you told her to calm down and deactivate it." Said Kakashi.

"Yes Sensei." Sasuke Said.

"As you know Pakkun is a Nin Dog that has incredible tracking skills. He will accompany you as far as enemy lines, but that's it. You will have to be on your own from there. Understood?" Kakashi looked at me , than Hinata. "Take care of yourselves, this mission won't be easy. You will encounter many treacherous traps and hidden justu trap used to ensnare their victims and make them suffer. He will guide you through all of that but you have to follow his direct orders and not stray off the track. Understood?"

"Hai" Said Hinata and Sasuke.

They Shook hands looked at each other and parted ways, Sasuke Hinata and Pakkun one way and Kakashi Walking the other way.

Off into the hidden forest, what horrors await the team on there voyage.


End file.
